The present invention relates to a device for floating an automobile and communication in an emergency, and more particularly to a device including air bags mounted on an automobile that are inflated in case of an accidental fall of the automobile into water, and also to an emergency signal generated in case of abnormal manipulation of a key due to a car theft and the like.
In general, conventional automobiles are not provided with an alarm system which senses accidents and informs the outside of the accidents, nor with a device for floating automobiles in an emergency. Therefore, if an automobile falls into the water by an accident, e.g., if an automobile falls down into the water by the collision against other automobiles or by the sudden collapse of a bridge, it is rarely possible for a driver or passengers to escape before the automobile is submerged.
Also, as most of the conventional automobiles are typically not supplied with an alarm system for unexpected accidents, e.g., if an automobile is stolen and it is manipulated by means other than the key which fits the lock, there was no way of automatically determining the location of the stolen automobile.
Therefore, demands for measures which can prevent these unexpected accidents resulting in the loss of human lives and property, have become increased.
The present invention is directed to a device for floating an automobile and communication in an emergency that substantially obviates one or more of the problems encountered due to limitations and disadvantages of the prior art. For example, the present invention can reduce the possibility of the loss of the human lives by preventing or delaying the submergence of an automobile. The present invention also enables prompt recognition of the location of a stolen automobile by emergency signals.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a plurality of immersion sensing means which are mounted on both right and left sides of front and rear parts of an automobile inside the bottom surface of an automobile to detect immersion of an automobile and generate electric signals. A control means generates a predetermined output signal upon detecting the electric signals from any one of the sensing means. Air bags are mounted on both right and left sides of front and rear wheel parts of the automobile to keep the automobile floating on the surface of water. A driving unit drives the air bags in response to the output signal from the control means. Means is also provided for generating an emergency signal of a predetermined frequency into the air in response to the output signal from the control means.
Preferably, the sensing means comprises a casing having an open top and an inwardly slanted upper part of its side wall. A sensor is vertically mounted on the bottom surface of the casing to detect the inflow of water up to a predetermined height and to generate electric signals to the control means. A cover placed above the top of the casing covers the inwardly slanted upper part of the casing at ordinary times, so that non-threatening water, such as rain water, can be prevented from flowing into the casing. The cover also forms an interstice from the casing such that when the automobile is immersed in water the casing is completely submerged so that water can be introduced into the casing through the interstice.
In addition, the device for floating an automobile and communication in an emergency according to the present invention further comprises an emergency switch mounted between a key switch and an input terminal of the control means. The emergency switch is triggered upon sensing that the automobile is not started normally by the key switch, but forcibly started.
The means for generating an emergency signal is preferably mounted at an output terminal of the control means. An emergency signal of a predetermined frequency is broadcast in response to the output signal from the control means, which is generated when the immersion of the automobile is detected by the sensing means or the emergency switch is driven.
Therefore, according to the present invention, it becomes possible to potentially reduce the loss of human lives by accurately sensing the immersion of the automobile and taking appropriate emergency measures. Further, according to the present invention, in case of a car accident or a car theft, the emergency signal is automatically generated so that the location of the automobile can be promptly recognized and prompt emergency measures can be taken, thereby protecting the human lives and property.